


May Flights of Angels Sing Thee to Thy Rest

by NEStar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly sings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Flights of Angels Sing Thee to Thy Rest

It's not often that he is surprised, but after two days hiding in Molly's flat he has learned an amazing fact.

_Deep in December, it's nice to remember,  
Although you know the snow will follow._

She sings.

_Deep in December, it's nice to remember,  
Without a hurt the heart is hollow. _

Alto: a soft voice with a bit of training (probably in a school or church choir; she was taught to blend with the group, not stand out). 

_Deep in December, it's nice to remember,  
The fire of September that made us mellow. _

The over all effect is surprisingly pleasant.

_Deep in December, our hearts should remember  
And follow. _

After all, now that he's dead it's only right that he should hear an angel singing.


End file.
